The Truth About Harry and Hermione
by DLMAKnight
Summary: Dumbledore has been keeping things from the Wizarding World like the fact that Harry is the heir to the British Wizarding World's throne or that Hermione is in fact the daugther of Severus Snape and he didn't even know it. On Hold because I lost my hard copy of where it is going. I will rewrite what has been written but as a new story and earlier in the school life.
1. Chapter 1

The Truth About Harry and Hermione 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Potterverse's characters since they belong to J.K. Rowling. I am only borrowing them and hopeful return them in good condition.  
This is also my first fan fiction with Harry Potter characters. This is compactable up to OOTP with Spoilers to HBP.

A/N: Thoughts are mark with ::thoughts::  
Parts from HBP books are mark with parts

**Chapter One: The Truth Begins to Come Out**

**The Dursley's Residence** (between 12:30 a.m. to 3:30 a.m.)

Harry Potter was sitting in his room at Number 4 Privet Drive like he has been for the past week ever since returning from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he has been a student for the past five years. He has been having problems sleeping more than a few hours each night since his godfather's (Sirius Black) death. He would see Sirius falling into the veil in the Death Room in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. He would also see his best friend Hermione Granger getting hit by the curse that knocked her unconscious that the Death Eater Antonin Dolohov used. He still can remember thinking to himself over and over again don't let her be dead, don't let her be dead, it's my fault if she dead. He had realize at that moment he had fallen in love with Hermione in more than a friend or sibling relationship.

Whenever he would wake up from yet another nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep. He would sit down at the desk in front of his bedroom window and would revision his course books from previous school years. He saw that his grades had improved after his ban from Quidditch this past school year when he actually did his school/homework instead of waiting to the last minute to do it. He was going to continue doing his school/homework first before doing anything else even Quidditch if he is allowed to play again. It's the only way that he is going to become an Auror or even defeat Voldemort.

He would still think about what he was told in Dumbledore's office with the lost prophecy and why that he had to stay at the Dursley's house every summer since starting Hogwarts before going somewhere else like the Burrows. He needed to talk to someone that he could trust and that would be Hermione. He decided to write her a letter and send it after Hedwig after she returned from hunting. He took out a quill, inkbottle and some parchment from his school trunk. He sat down to write a letter to his best friend Hermione when he looked out his window seeing three owls flying towards his window with letters.

Harry took the letters from all three owls and let them drink from Hedwig's water disk. Two of the owls flew away after having a drink. The first letter he opened was from his Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

_Dear Harry,__  
__If it is convenient to you, I shall call at number four, Privet Drive this coming Friday at eleven p.m. to escort you to the Burrow, where you have been invited to spend the remainder of your school holidays.__  
__Kindly send your answer by return of this owl. Hoping to see you this Friday.__  
__I am, yours most sincerely,__  
__Albus Dumbledore_

Harry sent his yes reply to Dumbledore with the owl. He opened the second letter seeing that it was Bill Weasley the oldest brother of his best friend Weasley who works at Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

_Dear Harry,__  
__I am writing to you on behalf of my boss Jacob Willis. He has requested a meeting with you at 1:00 p.m. tomorrow. It deals with your mother's personal will and that of your godfather's Sirius will also. You see Dumbledore said that he was going to write to you about coming for the reading of Sirius Black's will. We have found out that Dumbledore has not written to you about having to come in for the reading but has sent in a negative response from your muggle relatives that was written in Dumbledore's handwriting.__  
__You need to use the enclosed portkey (old newspapers) , which is set for 12:45p.m. and you will arrive in the lobby of Gringotts. Please do not let Dumbledore or anyone else including my family with the exception of Fred, George and Hermione. I fear that you are being manipulated by Dumbledore and so is Hermione.__  
__Sincerely,__  
__William Weasley__  
__Gringotts Curse-Breaker_

He placed the old newspaper on his bed and put Bill's letter with it. ::Dumbledore is manipulating Hermione and myself. What is going on and what does Bill know that I don't. Is the prophecy that Dumbledore told me true and why not let any of the order know.:: He thought to himself as he opened the third and final letter seeing that it was from the Ministry of Magic.

_Dear Mr. Potter,__  
__Due to the disruption darning the Astronomy Practical Portion of the O.W.L.s that we have decided to let all of the students to do a retake of the test on the 19th of July at 11:30 p.m. Also this past school year you were illegally banned from Quidditch by Dolores Umbridge. We are kindly informing you that your ban from Quidditch has been lifted and can return to playing this coming school year. __  
__Sincerely,__  
__Griselda Marchbanks_

**Diagon Alley-Gringotts Wizarding Bank** (about 10:30 a.m.)

Hermione Granger arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and head to the entrance of Diagon Alley after leaving her parents house when they left for work at their Dental Office. She wanted to open a vault account at Gringotts Wizarding Bank since she comes of age in the Wizarding World on the 19th of September and didn't want to have to keep exchanging her muggle money into Wizarding money. She had already taken money out of her muggle bank account the day she got home from Hogwarts. She walked straight towards Gringotts hoping that she isn't being followed or recognized by members of the Order of the Phoenix. She ran into Bill Weasley the oldest brother of her best friend Ron Weasley when she entered the bank.

"Hermione what are you doing in Diagon Alley all by yourself?" Bill asked. "Well, I was hoping to open a vault account before the start of term since I turn 17 on September 19th. Could you show me where I need to go?" She replied and asked Bill. "Sure Hermione if you follow me to my desk I will take care of you personally." He told her.

Hermione followed Bill through a side door to her left and went to his desk. He pulled out a small stack of parchment and passed them to her. "Now, Hermione you will need to fill out this paperwork. Bank rules says that a Paternity Charm has to be done even for MuggleBorn Witches or Wizards because of muggles adopting magical children from orphanages during the last war in the muggle world." He told her. He passed the paperwork, quill and inkbottle full of black ink. He picked up a piece of parchment that is used with the Paternity Charm to revealed the paternity of client/customer. He withdrew his wand from his wand hostler and cast the Paternity Charm nonverbally so Hermione couldn't hear the spell. He watched as the name Hermione Jane Cadmus Snape filled in for client's name with parents' names Leonore Cadmus-Snape and Severus Snape. He was glad that she was looking at the paperwork and not at him or she would have seen the shocked on his face. "Hermione, I am going to have my boss Mr. Willis cast the charm for me since it doesn't seem to be working for me." He said as he got up from his sear of his desk. "Ok, I should have this paperwork filled out by the time you get back." She replied.

Bill grabbed the Paternity Charm paperwork that was filled out with her real name and that of her real parents. ::Dumbledore what have you done and why have you done it. Also how could you keep a child from its father after it's mother died.:: Bill thought to himself as he walked towards his boss Jacob Willis. "Excuse me sir, I am opening a vault account for my youngest brother's best friend who comes of age on the 19th of September. I was informed that she is a muggleborn witch but the Paternity Charm states that she is the Daughter of one Severus Snape and Lady Leonore Cadmus. I am wondering if you could cast the charm to verify my results before I say anything to her?" He said and asked his boss Jacob Willis.

"Bill what do you know of the Donovan family." Jacob asked Bill. "Well, sir I believe that they were the royal family of the Wizarding World mostly here in the United Kingdom. The family with the exception of the heir who was in his final year at the Durmstrang Institute was killed around the time that Grindelwald was destroyed by Albus Dumbledore. I know that he went into hiding by orders of the Headmaster of Durmstrang. He was killed a few days after his wife died in childbirth when he was taking the child to his cousin's family but his child was taken by who ever killed. No one knows who it is but should be about 40 years old." Bill answered.

"Well Bill, that is true about the lost child has been found. She was 21 years old when she was killed on October 31, 1981, but her son survived. It was 20 years ago that one Lily Evans' walked into this bank to open a vault account when she came of age. I was the one that cast the Paternity Charm on her and found out that she was the daughter of Leland Donovan and his wife Laura. She told me not to tell anyone because if the truth came out then her Headmaster at Hogwarts was going to force her to marry James Potter, but she was in love with someone else." Jacob said to Bill.

"Sir, if that is the cased then Harry Potter is the heir to the Donovan family and that means that he is staying with people who are not his biological family. The blood wards are useless because the Evan family adopted her. Dumbledore has been placing children that he has no rights to do so. Harry is in danger if we leave him with his aunt. Can I go get him early before his portkey is to active." Bill asked his boss.

"Yes, Bill that will be wise but first lets go get Hermione moved to my office and while you gone then I will tell Hermione about the results of the charm. We will need to tell the goblins and the Ministry also they both are in danger and need to be place somewhere safe for now." Jacob said.

Jacob and Bill walked towards Bill's desk where Hermione had just finished filling out the paperwork to open her vault account. "Hermione, I need you to go with Jacob here who is my boss. I need to go get Harry from his aunt's house. The results of your Paternity Charm will be told to you in Jacob's private office. I will be back shortly." Bill said.

Hermione was getting ready to question why when Bill shook his head to say no. Hermione walked with Jacob to his private office while Bill walked towards the exit to leave Gringotts. Bill disapparated out of Diagon Alley, and apparated near Harry aunt's house to get Harry. ::I going to have to have Harry pack his stuff and take it with us as we go to the bank.:: Bill thought to himself as he walked towards Harry aunt's house.

**Gringotts-Private Office of Jacob Willis** (about 11:00 a.m.) 

Jacob shut the office door after Hermione and he walked through the door. "Miss Granger, if you have a seat in one of those chairs and placed your paperwork on the desk. I will tell you what is going on in just a few moments, but I first must make a Floo Call to the International Magical Office of Law at the Ministry." Jacob said as he took out Paternity Charm paperwork from his desk and his wand from his holster. He cast the Paternity Charm and after the paperwork was filled out with the same results as Bill Weasley's. He cast a copying on all of Hermione's paperwork making three copies. He could tell that Hermione saw what the Paternity Charm paperwork said. He didn't say anything as he took one of the copies of her paperwork and place them in a file. She doesn't know it but the file that her paperwork was place also has the Paternity Charm Paper and Paperwork of one Lily (Donovan) Evan-Potter. He took the file with him to the office fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder tossing it into the fireplace. She hear him said "International Magical Office of Law, British Ministry of Magic, Office of Andrew Lancing."

**British Ministry of Magic, International Magical Office of Law, the Office of Andrew Lancing **(about 11:05 a.m.)

Andrew was sitting at his desk working on a file when his fireplace made a whooshing sound and he could hear his name being called. "Jacob what can I do for you since I just talked to you yesterday and wasn't excepting your floo call until about 1 o'clock or so?" Andrew asked as he walked over to the fireplace. "Well, Andrew an emergency came up before my meeting with Harry Potter that I need your help on. It seems that what we talked about yesterday has happened again." Jacob answered. "You don't mean that Dumbledore placed another magical child with muggles/squibs do you?" He asked to Jacob. "Yes, he has and this one still has a parent that is alive. It seems that the heiress to the Cadmus family didn't die when her mother died in childbirth. I have all of the information in this file that will be helpful to you. Also I believe that Harry Potter is in danger since the so called Blood Wards that Dumbledore has lead the Ministry about will not work because his mother isn't related to the Dursley's by blood. Right now Bill Weasley is on his way to the Dursley's home as we speak and he may need some help. I know that Dumbledore keeps a watch on the house with members of the Order of the Phoenix and a squib named Mrs. Figgs that lives a few blocks away. We have information in the file that will support our claims before of what his mother Lily (Donovan) Potter left us because she didn't want Dumbledore to know that she knew that she was the lost heiress." Jacob said. "Jacob, I will take this file down to Madam Bones in the Magical Law Enforcement to see if she could help us or not. Mostly likely she would because of the fact that Harry is the Heir to the Wizarding Throne and on his birthday could take the throne." Andrew said.

"Andrew, I have the heiress to the Cadmus family sitting in my office right now. I would like to perform a Paternity Charm on Harry when we do get him. I have reasons to believe that Harry isn't James Potter son as Dumbledore believes but the son of someone else that I cannot say because of a promise I gave Lily. The only way for it to come out is for a Paternity Charm to be performed. I fear that people are going to be shocked when the results come out. While you are at it could you ask Madam Bones if she could close off the Floo Network so Dumbledore doesn't find out about the moving of Harry from the Dursley Residence until after it is done? We could also have someone pick up the Grangers from their place of business and get Hermione's items out of their home. I believe that Dumbledore also has her house under watch also like Harry's is but without Mrs. Figgs." Jacob requested. "Jacob, I will see what I can do, but that does seem like a good idea." Andrew answered. "Will, I need to get back to Hermione and thank you." Jacob said as he pulled his head out of the fireplace. After Jacob left the fireplace, Andrew took the file and left his office to go to see the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones.

**Gringotts-Private Office of Jacob Willis **(about 11:10 a.m.)

After pulling his head out of his fireplace, Jacob headed back to his desk and took the remaining copies but the original of Hermione's paperwork putting them in his out box, which is a special portkey that sends the papers to a mailroom. The mailroom will then send the papers to the right department of the bank. He was finally ready to tell Hermione the results of her Paternity Charm and what is going on. He turned the original paperwork so it is facing Hermione and said. "Hermione Granger, I am sorry to say this but as you can see you are not a Muggleborn Witch, but are in fact a Mixed Blood (Half-Blood and Pure-Blood mixed). Your mother died in childbirth, but several people believe that Dumbledore took you from St. Mungo's after her death. You see your mother was one Lady Leonore Cadmus-Snape, and was a cousin branch of the Donovan family, which is the Wizarding World's royal family. Everyone believes that the family is dead, but in fact the heir is alive because his mother gave her life to save his. Your father is one Severus Snape a Potion Master and a Professor at Hogwarts as you know. We believe that Severus thinks that his daughter dead with it's mother."

"You have to be joking because I look like my mother Emma Granger with my father Watson Granger. I look nothing like Professor Snape and why would Dumbledore do this?" Hermione said to Jacob. "Hermione a Paternity Charm cannot be magically altered, but most likely a glamour charm was used on you. If you would look into a mirror right now you will see that you do not look like you did when you first arrived here at Gringotts. I believe that the Glamour Charm was used would have stay on even if a finite incantation was used. This Glamour Charm most likely would only come off when the truth was told or a Paternity Charm was used." He said as he used his wand to transfigure a piece of spare parchment into a mirror passing it to Hermione.

Hermione took the mirror from Jacob and looked into the mirror. She dropped the mirror when she saw that what Jacob said was true. She no longer had bushy brown hair and brown eyes and she no longer looked like the Grangers. She now had very dark brown almost black hair that was naturally wavy and emerald green eyes similar to Harry's eye color, which she doesn't know but is a color of the Donovan family. She didn't look too much like Severus Snape, but looked just like her mother but she didn't have her mother's light brown hair. She did have both her mother's love of knowledge and her father's love of potion making. Jacob used his wand to keep the mirror from breaking when she dropped it.

"Jacob, you were telling the truth, but what will happen to Emma and Watson Granger?" She asked. She didn't want them to get into trouble because of this. She did love them but they did lied to her about this.

"Well, right now the International Magical Office of Law is looking into it. They are going to the Department Head of Magical Law Enforcement to see what can be done. You are not the only one with this problem. Right now Bill Weasley is on his way to get Harry Potter away from his Aunt's House. You see Harry's mother had the same problem as you, but was a different circumstance. I cannot tell you what they are until Harry hears them." Jacob said.

"Ok, so we are waiting for Harry to arrive here with Bill and we will be told what is going on." She said. "Yes, we are but we will be going into a conference room with is located between the Donovan and Cadmus families vaults. It is a safe place and no one can over hear anything that is say there. We will be leaving in about 15 minutes. One more thing your mother was a metamorphmagus would you like to try to see if you are one by thinking of looking different." Jacob replied.

Hermione starting thinking of having straight blonde hair with light blue eyes and an inch taller than she was now. She was 5 foot 5 inches tall now where as before she was 5 foot 4 inches tall. "Hermione, look into the mirror again because you are a metamorphmagus just like your mother was." Jacob said. "Jacob, I don't know what to say about it, but I could use this to my advantage." Hermione said. "Hermione, yes you can why don't you change back to what you first look like when you came to the bank today. Do not tell anyone but Harry and Bill about this ability until later. This way you can go out and no one will know that it is you." Jacob said. Hermione started thinking about how she looked before and changed back into the bushy hair witch again while waiting for Harry and Bill to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

The Truth About Harry and Hermione 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Potterverse's characters since they belong to J.K. Rowling. I am only borrowing them and hopeful return them in good condition.  
This is also my first fan fiction with Harry Potter characters. This is compactable up to OOTP with Spoilers to HBP.

A/N: Thoughts are mark with ::thoughts::  
Parts from HBP books are mark with parts

This is a short Author's Note. I am putting this story on-hold for right now because I can not get the part with Harry to sound right when I type it up. I went on vacation and took the story with me and decided that I needed to edit the first chapter. I am going to post the new chapter after I get it typed up and the old chapter in a story that will be Called "Ideas for Truth About Harry & Hermione." I will take a poll for which version of Chapter One I should go with.


End file.
